The Order of the Stone
Story: The first episode of Minecraft: Story Mode was released on the 13th of October 2015 and to be honest I didn't play it until the 1st of January 2016. When a TELLTALE game comes out I normally don't take notice and don't really care. I like to play TELLTALE games when all of the chapters are out. However the wither storm story ark finished in the fourth episode (A Block and A Hard Place) so I decided to purchase the game and give it a go. The Main story begins with a narrator telling the story of "The Order of the Stone" which is coincidentally the name of the episode. After this we see Jessie and one of his friends talking about whether they want to fight chickens or Zombies. Than they hear a ssssssss noice which is the noise for a creeper in the main game of Minecraft. It turns out that Axl (another one of Jessies Friends) was just pulling a prank on his friends. After this they began to go to a building competition. There they build either a Zombie, Enderman or a creeper (your choice). The Ocelots (a rival team) burn the ender dragon suit that Reuben (the pig) is wearing. After this Jessie runs after his pig and meets up with Petra (who helped out the Ocelots get a beacon earlier in the game). She tells him about a trade she is going to be making with another guy later that night. She is going to trade a wither skull head for a diamond. Later that evening she meets up with the guy and he runs off after giving her Lapis instead of diamond. They go after him and head into his underground chamber...They find the skull head however they are to late. The guy (real name Ivor) has put three wither skull heads on top of soul sand! This spawns in a huge wither storm that tries to kill everyone. Gabriel the warrior (special guest at the building competition) is apart of the order of the stone. He tries to save everyone he can however many people are killed by the wither storm. He has built a nether portal and you along with your friends go throw it to the nether. In the nether you travel across to the other portal which will send you to the order of the stones base. There you use the amulet (given to you earlier by Gabriel) and see where the other members of the stone are. Magus and Elegaard are the only ones that show up on the map and you must choose one to try and find. If you choose Magus you go with Axl to find him if you choose Elegaard you go with Olivia to find her. Whichever choice you choose carries onwards into the next episode. Review: And now for my review of the episode. On a whole I thought that the episode was quite good. It featured a well developed plot that definately could go on for another couple of episodes. It featured good animations that looked very proffessional and well done. It also had great characters that I loved. Reuben the pig is a fantastic side kick that was definaely needed for Jessie. Axl was quite a weird character that didn't really do much in the episode however could do something good in the following episode "Assembly Required". Olivia was a good character that was interesting and offered good things that advanced the plot. Petra was cool and witty and was an extremely adventurous character. Lucas is ok however he has horrible friends who don't do much and just make you feel bad (thanks, Lucas). Jessie is a very good character. Although he can be a bit of a wimp at times and might make you cringe over what decisions he makes, he is still a good character who I believe will be the leader of this little pack over the next couple of episodes. Overall the episode is good and I recommend that you go and play it right now as I believe that it is a small enjoable first episode. Hopefully "Assembly Required" will be just a good and maybe better. 8.5/10-Fantastic,Witty and quite cool first episode to what I belive could be a great game that many people play over the next couple of years. I don't feel it was rushed, I feel like they took their time and delievered to us a great episode!